


In Our New World

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2018, Domestic, F/F, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Blake and Yang had been married for a couple months now and they finally are able to enjoy their lives in peace.





	In Our New World

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for Bumbleby Week 2018 I will have two more stories up for this event I have one more done I have to work on the last day which will be another added chapter to the first cause I plan to make that into a full story anyways hope you all enjoy this.

Yang was fast asleep in the warmth of her bed she shared with her new wife of just two months of being married. She nuzzled the pillow beside her and inhaled the scent left by her wife She hummed softly and slowly opened her eyes, she stretched and yawned as she slowly got up off their bed and went to brush her teeth and face and did her necessities in the bathroom. When she went to the kitchen her wife was already cooking breakfast, humming a song her mother used to sing when she was younger, Yang smiled as she got closer to the cat faunus and wrapped her arms around her murmuring a good morning into her black hair.

Blake chuckled and said “Good morning Yang, did you sleep well my love.” Yang kissed her side of her head which was mostly her hair. “Yes baby I slept good, what you making.” Blake flipped the pancake. “I'm making pancakes I already made the over easy eggs and bacon.” Yang licked her lips. “Sounds delicious.” After everything was done Blake placed the plates non the table and both of them started eating, after breakfast they decided to cuddle on the couch watching tv together. “This is the life Blake, being married with you and just enjoying each others company like this, no more wars nor battles and even though the grim still give us jobs but soon will have to find other jobs, thankfully I found one at the new Beacon Academy as a gym teacher, you found a job at the school library so we should be good.” Kisses her head between her cat ears. Blake sighed and cuddled closer to her wife as they just enjoyed the peaceful world of Remnant.


End file.
